


Don't Talk About It

by tinyspaceurl



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andrew punches Nicky, Andrew with a septum ring, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Septum piercing, Shirtless Andrew, hand holding, handjobs, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyspaceurl/pseuds/tinyspaceurl
Summary: Andrew gets a septum ring, Neil really likes it.





	

Neil was as surprised as everyone else when Andrew, his now-official boyfriend, came onto campus after leaving for a few hours with a septum piercing. It was solid black and made so that you could flip it up out of sight if necessary. 

The look on Andrew's face when he came back was his normal mask of bored indifference, though Neil could see the wariness in his eyes when he noticed any of the Foxes staring. Everybody was smart enough to stay silent, though the curiosity radiated off of everyone until, finally, Nicky spoke up. 

“Why’d you get that? It's the last thing I’d expect from you,” he said, staring at his cousin. Not even two seconds later, Nicky was bent over, gasping for breath with Andrew standing over him, hand closed in a tight fist. “Don't talk about it,” Andrew said cooly. 

Neil figured the best option would be to keep Andrew away from everyone, so he grabbed Andrew’s shirt sleeve and tugged on it until he turned away from everyone. Neil gave him a small smile before leading him back toward the dorms and away from everyone else. 

Once they were safely inside, Neil slid his hand from Andrew's shirt sleeve to his hand, squeezing it gently. Just a few weeks ago, Andrew established that hand-holding was okay unless there was a lot of people around. Neil said nothing, feeling the tension in Andrew's body as he led him upstairs and into their dorm room. “I like it,” Neil said after closing the door. 

Andrew stared at Neil before pushing him up against the wall roughly, their faces barely an inch apart. “I didn't ask for your opinion,” he said quietly. Before Neil could respond, Andrew kissed him with bruising force, still crushing him against the wall. Neil was pliant under Andrew’s touch, hands flying up to tangle in Andrew’s hair and lips parting beneath Andrew’s as he felt his tongue pushing at his mouth.

Neil pulled away after a few moments to catch his breath, panting softly and letting his head fall back. He felt Andrew’s teeth graze his neck and let out an involuntary whine, tugging at Andrew’s hair. Neil pulled him back in for a kiss before forcefully pushing away from the wall and pulling back once more so he could guide Andrew into the bedroom. 

Andrew’s hands closed around Neil’s wrists once they were inside their room, pulling his hands down and away from his face and shoving him down on the bed. Neil flopped down and stared up at the shorter man, waiting patiently. 

Andrew seemed to be contemplating something and, as Neil opened his mouth to say something, Andrew tugged his shirt off and climbed on the bed, kissing Neil roughly. “Don't say anything. Don't touch me, don't talk unless I ask you something, got it?” Andrew said, breath quick and harsh against Neil’s mouth. Obediently, Neil nodded and kept his hands at his sides, letting Andrew go at his own pace. 

Andrew straddled Neil and kissed him once more, fingers working at Neil’s jeans, tugging them down quickly, followed by Neil’s boxers. Neil made a small sound at the sudden exposure, but Andrew silenced him quickly with a hand over his mouth. “Yes or no?” He said quietly as he took his hand away. 

“Yes,” Neil whispered, arching up slightly as Andrew’s hand closed around him. 

Neil kissed the smaller man sloppily and desperately as Andrew’s hand worked between his legs, both of their breathing harsh and bodies tense for different reasons. Neil squirmed after a while, a sharp noise escaping him before his orgasm washed over him and he was gasping into Andrew's mouth. 

Andrew pulled back and studied his sticky hand before pushing two fingers into Neil’s half open mouth, watching his reaction. Neil grimaced at the bitter taste for a moment before closing his mouth around the fingers and sucking them clean slowly. He opened his mouth when they were clean, looking at Andrew and shivering at the hungry look in his eyes. 

Andrew licked the rest of his hand clean absently before pulling Neil’s jeans and boxers back up. Without really thinking on it, Neil brought his leg up between Andrew’s slightly spread legs. He felt Andrew shift, and looked up to see that contemplative look on his face. Then, he relaxed against Neil’s leg and pushed his face into Neil’s neck as he rocked his hips. 

He bit harsh marks on Neil’s neck and collarbone, but neither man cared. Neil heard Andrew’s breath hitch, felt Andrew's hips moving at a slow pace against his thigh. Then, Andrew grabbed Neil’s wrists and tugged until Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew’s torso. Neil knew how big these steps were, but said nothing so he wouldn't scare Andrew off. 

He couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face as he felt Andrew's movements speed up and heard the small whimpers escaping him. Then, Andrew stiffened for a few moments, teeth biting hard at Neil’s neck, breaking the skin. Neil barely acknowledged the pain, too busy watching Andrew’s back arch as he came in his jeans. 

Andrew pulled back after a few minutes of catching his breath, and Neil’s arms loosened to let him sit up. Silently, Neil admired Andrew, hair messy, lips bruised and swollen and smeared with a bit of Neil’s blood, and his torso small with just enough muscle. Then, Andrew was up, grabbing clean clothes and walking out of the room. 

Neil was happy to wait, replaying the image of Andrew in his head until he heard the bedroom door open and close. He looked over and saw Andrew in a Palmetto State hoodie and sweatpants a little too big for him leaning against the door studying him. “Don't praise me or any of that bullshit. I can see you're about to, and I don't want to hear it. Get changed,” Andrew said. 

Neil stood and went to the dresser, lips pressed together in a thin line as he pulled out sweats and one of Andrew’s hoodies. When he straightened up and turned around, Andrew was lying in bed watching him. Neil shifted and turned around before changing. The sleeves of the hoodie were a little short, and the bottom sat higher than he was used to but he didn't care. 

He got back into bed and lay facing Andrew, staying silent until Andrew tugged the blanket over both of them and pushed Neil onto his back. Neil grunted and rolled over to his other side, feeling Andrew wrap an arm around him. 

As Neil lay there, exhaustion from the day washed over him, and eventually he fell asleep with Andrew’s arm around him and Andrew’s forehead against his back.

° ° °

The next morning, Nicky walked into Andrew and Neil’s room, ready to get on them for being holed up for so long. He paused when he saw Andrew clutching Neil close, both of them now facing each other and Neil’s head on Andrew's chest. He grinned, took a few pictures of them, and backed out of the room, running off to show the others.


End file.
